A Story of Ash's Love and Violence
by Legend of league of Pokemon
Summary: Credit to 50caliberchaos for inspiration. First Pokémon fanfiction. No Flames please they hurt. Set in a world where Ash is 15. Again read 50caliberchaos's story it ROCKS Rated M for violence and possible lemons later in the story. Pokeshipping
1. Heading Off

Ash had black hair, 500 Pokédollars in his pocket, a dream and was 15 years old when he first left Pallet town, it was emotional for him and his family, he could not bear to leave them but he knew he had to go, he needed to follow his heart and become a Pokémon master. Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder was sad to leave too, he understood though, his master was leaving and having a very strong bond with him he decided to go too.

As he was walking along route one he nervously ran his fingers over the five Pokéballs professor Oak had given to him. Maybe I'll catch another Pokémon he thought. There was a rustle from the tall grass and he instinctively stopped. Pikachu's ears seemed to perk up as he jumped from Ash's shoulder to the ground. Pikachu growled like a wild animal and hidden Pokémon stepped out of the bushes, Ash's face contorted as he saw a sad wounded Charmander step out of the of the bushes the flame on his tail faltering. Ash immediately knelt to examine the hurt Pokémon, "Oh my god are you OK?" Pikachu shot him a look that said "Seriously?" Charmander had slashes and bite marks all over its body, it was a Rattata that did this damage that was for sure. "We have to get you to the Pokécenter." he pressed a Pokéball to the already wounded Pokémon and after shaking to get out the sad Pokémon accepted the small container. Ash started sprinting towards the Pokécenter when something bit his leg, Ash screamed out in pain as blood spurted from his wound. Pikachu jumped down and tackled the aggressor and Ash screamed "Thunderbolt!" "PIKA" obliged the small Pokémon the thunderbolt had cleared a relatively large area and Ash saw his attacker, it was an overgrown Rattata now badly burnt from the electricity but still fighting Ash's eyes narrowed "Thunderbolt again!" again the small Pokémon obliged, "PIKA!" The Rattata was now hurt badly, he struggled to get up before collapsing on the ground. Ash stopped now to examine his wound it was bleeding badly, Ash knew enough about the human anatomy to know that the bite had struck an artery "If I don't get help I'll be dead in a few hours." Again he rushed for the centre as they would help him as well. After walking for a long time ash made it to the town, he began to see spots he let Charmander out and the both hobbled to the Pokécenter, Ash's vision was blurry now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. The Pokécenter's doors opened and everyone one turned to see Ash hit the ground and Charmander drag him the last step, then Charmander collapsed.


	2. The Girl

Ash awoke to the gentle nudging of Pikachu's nose, as he stroked his fur he turned his head to see Nurse Joy standing over him a smile on her face "You pulled through" Ignoring her his thoughts turned to Charmander "Is Charmander alright?" A sad look entered her face "… he's no longer with us." Ash's face turned to sadness but a gentle nudging on his hand startled him, he turned to see a golden Charmeleon Ash's face grew bright as he hugged the now healthy Pokémon "How long was I asleep?" Ash queried "About three days" answered Nurse Joy. Seeing the Charmeleon and filled with newfound courage he hopped out of bead only to fall hard on his right side screaming out in pain he saw his near fatal wound was still there, as Nurse Joy helped him up she said "You need to stay here for a few more days" Ash fell unconscious again. He awoke feeling good as new and A Doctor helped him out of bed he looked at his leg, a scar the length of his hand had formed. Strolling into the waiting room of the Pokécenter he was greeted with cheers and applause Nurse Joy whispered "The people who saw you come in spread the news around town, you had quite a dramatic entry you know." He spotted one particular person out of the crowd who was around his age, a tomboyish girl with orange hair and green eyes, she had Pokéballs around her belt, was about a half foot shorter than him and seemed happy to see him "Are you a trainer too" he asked "Yes" she replied "And I'd like to come with you."

"Really? Well I'd love for you to accompany me." "Oh goody, my name's Misty by the way." "Cool I'm Ash Ketchum, do you have a last name?" Misty got a hangdog look in her eyes and started crying, Ash being a good man moved in and gave her a hug allowing her to cry on his shoulder "Are you Ok, what's wrong?" "I… I never knew my parents." Ash felt really guilty, he had only just met this girl and already he had made her cry, "Can I get you some ice cream?" Ash had been told this was something girls eat when they're sad. Misty seemed to stop crying for a second and gave him a hard hug tears still running down her cheeks "Thanks for caring" she said. They went to an ice-cream shop and she had some ice cream Ash sat there intent on making her feel better when something scampered up onto his shoulder, it was Pikachu, Misty seemed to perk up "Awwwww, It's so cute!" Misty let her Pokémon out of their balls and Ash did the same.

*Pokémon talk*

Pikachu had always been awkward around the ladies but when he saw Misty's Buneary he nearly fainted in his eyes she was the pinnacle of beauty and sweating he walked up to her (Note all text is humanized in order to understand it.) "Hi" Pikachu said "Hello" Buneary said in a perky voice "So it looks like we'll be getting to know each other better" Pikachu said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Yeah it does and I think i'll enjoy it." Giving Pikachu a quick wink Buneary turned and left, Pikachu fainted.

*End of Pokémon talk.*


	3. A Lemon?

Ash and Misty set out on their adventure walking route two and heading towards Viridian forest any wild Pokémon were quickly dispatched by the duo. As they slowed to a halt, their legs sore and hurting the went off the path and set up their tents, they knew the night was coming and it would soon get very cold as the slipped into their sleeping bags Misty caught a glimpse of Ash's night shirt or rather lack thereof and felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to snap herself back into reality by reminding herself she just met him and she shouldn't be thinking about it. Deep into the night a Vigoroth or two decided to make some noise, the noise jarred Misty awake and she became frightened she slowly zipped open her tent and climbed into Ash's "Ash?" She said nervously Ash woke immediately at the sound of Misty's voice "Yes?" he said groggily "Can I sleep with you?" Ash's eyes flew wide open and he sat up in a blur. "Sure" Ash said nonchalantly oblivious to the action he had just taken. Misty climbed into Ash's sleeping bag and rested her head against his chest, Ash was nervous, like Pikachu he wasn't smooth around girls and this was the closest he had ever been to one, Ash took notice of how soft her skin was. They both began to doze off and just before sleep entered their minds Ash moved his hands up to her back, Misty was surprised, but happy, she buried her head deeper in his chest to disguise her blushing cheeks.

Misty woke first and panicked thinking 'Oh god did we…' then stopped herself recalling the events that took place the night before. She then took comfort in the warmth of Ash's bare chest and strong pectorals, she ran her hand up and down his well defined abs and snuggled even closer, Ash woke up to see Misty lying on his chest and recalling the night before spoke "You never did tell me why you wanted to sleep with me." Misty was glad Ash woke up and said "Does it really matter?" To which Ash just smiled, he had only spent one day with this girl and yet he felt a tingling feeling in his hands and body where they touched her night shirt and especially his chest where her palms were resting on.

Were you expecting a lemon?


	4. A Battle

Warning gory battle scene in this chapter.

When they were both awake Ash gathered some wood and had Charmeleon light it, they began making breakfast Ash threw some eggs into the boiling water Misty had Staryu make, after they had both eaten they decided to head off toward Pewter City both of them knowing perfectly well that they would have to pass through Viridian forest. They made it to the entrance of the forest by dusk and set up camp.

Ash spoke while hiding a blush "Would you like to put your sleeping bag in my tent tonight? It might save us a lot of trouble." "That would be nice." She rolled out her sleeping bag next to his and climbed in. It was a particularly cold night so the tent was zipped up all the way, as Misty slipped into her sleeping bag, it was a relatively uneventful night with only a few whispers of wind they knew there was nothing to be worried about, this disappointed Misty and she was surprised to find herself wishing for a reason to come closer to him.

As day broke the both of them grew nervous as they would journey through Viridian forest would come today, they had heard stories of trainers passing through hoping to catch a Weedle and being swarmed by twenty or thirty of them, falling victim to the deadly venom in their stingers. They cautiously entered the forest and walked through the undergrowth when Ash felt liquid drop onto his nose, he felt it burn and looked up, what he discovered surprised him a swarm of ten Weedles had gathered above and were hanging from the trees drooling and hoping to, he assumed eat them. He looked over to Misty only to find there was a Weedle directly above her slowly defending with its stinger poised to strike, he felt some thing overtake him and he tackled Misty to the ground, twisting his body so she would be cushion from the fall by his body. "What was that of…" She stopped when she saw the Weedles, Ash sprung to the ground and Pikachu, who was on the ground where he had jumped from began to defend his master from these horrible creatures throwing Charmeleon's Pokéball to the ground they began to battle against these bugs Charmeleon scratching and burning them to a crisp and Pikachu biting and electrocuting them like a bug zapper when they came close to him. Misty snapped out of the trance like state she was in and let her Pokémon out of their balls, Buneary instantly fired a ice beam straight at a Weedle who was about to sting Pikachu and began spraying the Weedles with ice Staryu pushed many weedles back by spraying them with water and it seemed to be going good for the duo as they had killed or knocked unconscious all the Weedles until three Beedrill, attracted by the noise came to attack them. Ash spoke "We're in trouble now" Misty didn't respond Ash turned to look at her and found a Weedle stinging her with its sharp he lunged at the weedle crushing it under his shoe, but it was too late the damage had been done, Misty was unconscious and the poison had already affected her. Fueled by rage Ash and his Pokémon quickly dispatched the Weedles with Charmeleon pulling a Beedrill's head off and splattering the ground in green blood, Charmeleon bit another's head and, while still biting it unleashed a powerful point-blank flamethrower into its face Pikachu tackled another and, standing on its body called down massive thunderbolt. Ash fell on his knees and lifted Misty off the ground, carrying her in his arms he rushed through the forest Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon keeping the wild Pokémon at bay, he burst out of the forest, tears welling in his eyes. Off in the distance a large mountain loomed, into which, Ash knew Pewter city was carved into the mountain and so quickened his already fast pace. He sent Pikachu, who was reluctant to leave Ash's side to tell the Pokécenter of their coming, and so Pikachu set off.

You will have to wait a few chapters for the lemon, sorry for not updating I've been traveling a lot, to visit family and i haven't gotten the chance to post. Here you go another chapter will post again before the 28th, hopefully.


	5. Pewter

I set off sprinting, Ash asked me to get to Pewter fast and I listened trusting my trainer and my friend. I ran, it was for Ash so I ran even harder, I pumped my four legs harder, harder than ever before I passed many a Rattata and Machop that tried to stop me, but I just ran past them. I got to Pewter quickly and ran to the Pokécenter but the doors wouldn't open so i pounded against them until they gave way I ran to the nurse and began telling her about Misty but she just looked at me confused. I remember then that they couldn't understand me so I mimicked a Weedle stinging someone and then mimicked Ash carrying Misty, she got the drift and set up a room and some syringes with a pretty blue liquid in them then we waited, we waited for what seemed like hours until Ash burst through the door carrying Misty with tears running down his face. I motioned for him to come to the room and he set Misty down on the bed and the nurse emptied a syringe into her and we waited, and waited, and waited.

*End Of Pikachu's POV*

Ash hugged Misty "I'm glad you're back." Ash felt guilty, he was taking Misty's poisoning very hard "I'm sorry, I should have been watching out for you Misty." Misty was offended "I can handle myself quite well Ash!" "You got poisoned didn't you?" He said with a chuckle. After leaving the Pokécenter they headed off to the gym.

When the duo got to the gym they were greeted by the gym leader, a tall brown haired man. "My name is Brock" he said in a surprisingly smooth voice. Ash felt a feeling of envy sweep him as he watched Brock stare at Misty, he wanted to punch Brock, he didn't know why though. "Shall we battle or are we just going to stand here" Ash said, annoyed, Brock seemed taken aback "Alright" he said with a sigh "Go Onix" screamed Brock "Pikachu I choose you" Shouted Ash in reply.

Sorry I know its been waaayyyy too long sorry about the delay I've had writers block.

The next chappie is almost done so should be up within the week.


End file.
